Mixed
by Faramir Freak
Summary: When LotR, Narnia, and Star Wars characters get mixed up in each others worlds, they have to find a way to get back. But can they find a way? Or will they be stuck in a lonely world they don't belong in? Read and find out.
1. It was just a question

_Prologue_  
One ring was given,  
A ring that was livin.  
For war,  
For Sauron's glor.  
The ring was to be thrown  
Into the mountain colored roan.

The quest was long,  
But Frodo was strong.  
Into the fire the ring was cast.  
It is over at last!

A world made by Aslan,  
A world not tan.  
A world of cold,  
In the White Witch's fold.

Four children came,  
To overthrow the Witch's name.  
An adventure came to be,  
And they became kings and queens.

Where evil lurks,  
No Jedi shirks.  
Where politics rule,  
And Sith are cruel.

Jedi love,  
Like a dove.  
Sith hate,  
But Jedi don't participate.

Chapter 1  
It was just a question

** I hope everyone likes it! It's my first crossover, so enjoy! :D**

"Peter, can't I come?" Lucy cried as Peter and Susan strode off.  
"No, Lucy. I already told you, it's a party only me and Susan got invited to." Then he added, "besides you'll have fun here with Edmund."  
Lucy looked at Peter and then shifted her gaze to Edmund. Edmund was getting into their luggage. He pulled out a sandwich and carefully unwrapped it; only focusing on his sandwich.  
Lucy looked back at Peter and pleaded, "Please."  
"No, Lu." Peter stated firmly.  
Lucy sighed as he and Susan began walking towards Finchley's bus stop. She turned toward Edmund and asked, "Are you gonna share?" she wasn't surprised when Edmund said to his sandwich, "This'll be the best bite of my life."  
Lucy sighed again. Peter and Susan were now on the bus and out of sight. Then Lucy felt something dragging her backwards.  
"Ow Edmund stop!"  
"Ohhh Lucy quit it!"  
Before they realized what was going on they were watching the buildings around them fall into a blur and tumble down. Everything around them slowly turned white. And then there was a big flash.  
Lucy was squeezing her eyes shut and when she opened they were in a dark cavern.  
"Edmund? Edmund!" Lucy screamed. She heard a rustling and quickly whirled around to see Edmund in a pile of rubble. He carefully pulled himself out with a lot of ohhs and ouches. He wiped off his shirt before asking, "Where are we?"  
"I don't know. I've never been in this part of Narnia."  
"Lu-" Edmund began but someone interrupted him.  
"I don't know if we're in Narnia."  
"Peter! Susan! You got in too!" Lucy exclaimed as Susan and Peter walked out from behind a big rock.  
"Ya. Where are we?" Susan asked as she looked around the dark cavern.  
"I would say-" Edmund began but Peter simply said, "Shut up."  
"Sss. It was just a question." A scratchy, evil voice stated quietly.  
Lucy gave a little scream and stood against Peter wide eyed.  
"Ed, stop it. You're scaring Lucy." Peter said.  
"I didn't do anything!" Edmund defended.  
The voice came again. "Sss. It was just a question, preciousss."  
All of the Pevensie children huddled together.  
"Sss, it was just a question." The voice got louder.  
Lucy took a small step forward and peaked out from behind a big rock. She saw a pale, scary creature in a little green- brown boat. He used his bony hands to carefully skim the water's surface. He was paddling with his hands! Not a single ripple arose from the quiet water. He said in a quiet voice, "Sss. It was just a question, preciousss."  
Lucy quickly turned around from the horrible sight when she was suddenly yanked backwards. No one saw it because they were all looking the other way. A pale hand clamped over Lucy's mouth. Her desperate screams were muffled by the bony fingers.  
"What do you think, Lu?" Peter asked as he turned around.  
"Lucy?" Susan asked when they realized Lucy wasn't there.  
"Lu?" Edmund asked as he looked around.  
"Lucy!" Peter yelled.  
Lucy was gone. And they soon figured out that they'd better start looking.

**I hope you all liked it and if you don't ,just, don't read it! :D! Please leave reviews; I want to know it I should keep writing! :D ;) **


	2. Suspicions

**Chapter 2**  
** Suspicions**

** Here's chapter two! :D :D Thanks for the support!**

** I don't own anything, all rights go to their respected owners.**

Anikan Skywalker fingered his lightsaber's hilt. He turned his lightsaber on, off, on, off.  
"Anikan, stop that." Obi-wan Kenobi said as he smacked Anikan's hands.  
"Ow… I'm just-"  
"Be quiet and listen." Obi-wan said as he pointed to Senator Padme Amadala as she came strutting into the room.  
Anikan didn't have to be told twice. He straightened up and nodded his head towards her as she took her seat.  
Anikan couldn't help but be a little nervous. Stop. No ones gonna find out. Our secret is safe. He thought to himself. He wished silently that his secret wife could wear the beautiful marriage ring he bought her.  
Padme smiled at him before begin talking.  
"General Kenobi, General Skywalker."  
Obi –wan smiled and nodded as he took a drink of the clear substance in his glass.  
"Will I be seeing you at Chancellor Palpatine's speech this afternoon?"  
"Why of course." Obi-wan answered.  
"Will I be seeing you?" Anikan accidentally let the words slip out.  
Padme's gaze switched to him, "Yes." She answered.  
"This wasn't actually the reason I asked you to come and meet me here today. I have something to tell you." As she said it her eyes followed Anikan as she stood up. She walked over to a one of her guards and took something from him.  
"There's a video of someone who claims they aren't from here." She handed the holopad she was holding to Obi-wan. Obi-wan and Anikan watched as a person was fighting several clones. Until they finally escaped the clones's grasp and tore down the streets.  
"This is interesting." Obi-wan stated.  
"Boy they are short." Anikan said.  
Obi-wan sighed and looked over at him.  
"What?" Anikan questioned.  
"Manners."  
"I know."  
Padme looked from one to the other before saying, "The audio isn't working but one of the troopers said they asked where the person is from. They said somewhere called…the Shire."  
"I knew you could bring the matter to the council." She continued. Then there was silence.  
"Well that would be all. Thank you for coming." Padme said as she stood up.  
"No, thank you." Obi-wan stated. "We will take this information to the council."  
"Trust me, I would come anytime." Anikan said quietly.  
Then they exited and headed to tell the council.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

** Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you liked it!**

**Review replies:**

**Luthien T. : I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Mrs. King Aragorn: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the support! : ) **

** Thanks for reading and reviewing! And if I missed anyone it was not intentional! ;D **


	3. Into Narnia

**Chapter 3**  
_**Into Narnia**_

**Nothing belongs to me, all rights go to thier respected owners.**

Obi-wan yawned and stretched. He retired to his quarters and arranged himself comfortably in bed. He began to doze when there was a tapping on his door. He ignored it the first time, but the second time a loud banging disrupted his sleep. He climbed out of bed as the door blew open. A strong wind current ripped through his room and he was sucked out into the current as a white flash blinded him.

Anakin awoke in a whole other world. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his left and he saw his Padawan coming towards him.  
"Ahsoka? You're supposed to be on Kayyysheek." (I hope I spelled that right.)  
"I was. But I don't know what happened." She said as she looked around.  
"I've never been to this planet before." Anakin said as he looked to his right to see an open field except for a stone structure built into what looked like a huge hill.  
"Me neither. And," She said as she patted down her belt. "I can't seem to find my lightsaber." She looked up and Anakin looked into her Tugruta face. (I also hope I spelled that right.) "I still have mine." He replied as he unclipped his weapon off his belt. "I wonder if Master is here too?" Then he stood up and Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano walked off to the tall structure in the face of the hill.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled as he quickened his pace down the dark ally in Coruscant.  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled again, only louder.  
"Sam? I'm right here." Frodo said softly, stepping out of the shadows.  
"Don't scare me like that Mr. Frodo."  
"Oh, Sam." Frodo smiled.  
"Where are we?" Pippin asked as he walked up. Hid head was tilted back looking into the sky.  
"I don't think he knows, Pip." Merry replied although the question was aimed to Frodo.  
"I must take the ring the Mordor." Frodo added.  
"Don't worry Mr. Frodo. We'll get there somehow." Sam added confidently.  
"Look there they are!" All the Hobbits heads snapped to the other end of the ally they were in.  
Clone troopers rushed into the ally. Guns were pointing to the four Hobbits, ready to fire.  
"Quick Frodo!" Merry exclaimed as he bent over for Frodo to step on.  
"Frodo froze and stared. Merry stood back up.  
"You have to take the ring." Merry said before he bent back over.  
"Go Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled.  
Clone troopers were closing in. Sending signals on their comm units to inform the Jedi.  
Frodo vaulted up onto Merry's back. He leaped to the roof of the building just a few feet up. The Hobbit pushed himself up to a stand. A gun fired, then Frodo felt a shocking pain spring to life in him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lu! Lucy!" Peter yelled through the dark cavern.  
Susan whirled around after looking behind a boulder. "This is all your fault!" She screamed pointing at Peter.  
"My fault?"  
"Yes! Your fault!"  
"It's not my fault that you didn't grab on to her when we heard that voice." Peter shouted back.  
"Stop it!" Edmund screeched. "I heard something." He finished.  
"They stole it! It's ours! Ours! Ahh!" The slimy voice sounded again.  
Then Gollum, the one who owned the voice, leaped onto Peter's back from on top of a rock.  
"Peter!" Susan and Edmund screamed in unison.  
Peter and Gollum wrestled to the ground. Peter saw the pale creature with only a rag on its butt shifting in position to bite. Peter rolled out of the way. He finished his roll and stood when Gollum knocked him into the icy cold water. Gollum grabbed Peter's face and held it under water. The king struggled for breath. All he could hear was rushing water and Edmund's muffled voice shouting, "Shoot Susan! Shoot!"  
An arrow glided silently towards the enraged Gollum. How did they get our weapons? Peter thought silently to himself. The arrow crammed into Gollum's chest. He let out a furious scream. Peter pulled himself out of the water as Gollum tumbled in. Peter stood and began to make for the shore when the beast grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He opened his mouth wide and bit into Peter's shoulder. Peter yelped in pain. He pushed Gollum off and ran onto the shore. The sounds of Susan and Edmund screaming was a blur of noise. He ran for a back exit that was never there before and rushed out; ignoring the pleading cries of Susan and Edmund to come back. By the door was Rindin, he snatched his sword and stumbled out. His eyes bloodshot, his shoulder bleeding. Peter slammed into a large boulder and fell to the ground. That bite wasn't a normal one. The place which the Pevensie's found themselves in wasn't normal. And right before Peter fell unconscious he had the awful feeling he may never make it back to his own world.

**Replies to reviews: **

**EgyLynx: thanks and I hope you liked it! You rock! (shows rock sitting on the ground with crickets in the background.) No! not that kind of rock, like, Rock! (starts playing Breath Into Me by Red) There, that's better. Thanks for the support! :D**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: I'm glad your simply mystified and, uh…mystified by the former chapter. This chapter should tell more of the Hobbits. And uh, You're Are Awesome! Thanks for liking it, and uh. Oh, I'm glad you liked Obi-Wan and Anakin's characters. And thanks for liking it! : )**

**Blue Mountain Fairy: I'm glad you thought it was funny, I don't usually thinks my stuff is funny…well, I do, but, nobody else does. So, THANK YOU, YOU AWESOME PERSON! You are amazing! So, thanks. :~)**

**Smirkwood Elf: I have one thing to say. (count on more than one thing.) YOU ARE GREAT, FANTASTIC, AND, AND, I WOULD GIVE YOU A PRIZE! EXCEPT FOR THE ONLY PRIZE I HAVE IS A STICK. So, uh, Thanks! And… you're awesome! ;p ;O ;)**

**Oh! Ya! I forgot one reply! **  
**Faramir Freak: (I know I am Faramir Freak, but I'm about to have an argument with myself.) If your eyes fell out of your head, then how are you posting this chapter? So, ya. And you offended me, because I'm the one whose eyes fell out of their head. Wait, what?**

**Anyways thanks for putting up with me, and thanks for the reviews and support! So, ya. I hope you liked it and if not don't bother to read anymore. So, THANKS! :D **  
**And if I forgot anyone on the replies it was not intentional. I would never want to exclude any of my readers. Only next time I might exclude myself…wait…nevermind.**


	4. A Leap of Faith

** Chapter 4**  
** A Leap of Faith **

** Sorry it's taken me so long with this next chapter. I was trying to write when I was listening to Jesus Freak by DC Talk, I danced the whole time instead of type. But anyway here you go.**

Frodo's hands slipped off the roof as the pain swept through him like the winds and waters of a hurricane. He began plummeting down to the hard ground.  
"Frodo!" Sam yelled as he fought against the restraint of the clone troopers that were holding him back.  
"Frodo!" Merry screamed. Pippen gasped. Clone troopers pulled then back from Frodo's falling body.  
The falling Hobbit scraped his hands against the wall he was going down next to. His hands caught onto a small jet out in the rock. He struggled to hang on. Frodo's feet searched for a foot hole. Nothing. Sam was screaming his name. A clone trooper rushed under Frodo, prepared to catch him. The clone reached up and grabbed Frodo's foot. The Hobbit kicked and hit the trooper's helmet. He tried again. But Frodo kicked his legs. One of his hands slipped but he used it to take out his Elvish rope. He flung it on the rope. But it didn't catch. He tried again and it caught onto something. Frodo carefully scaled up the wall. His shoulder ached but he pressed on until he made it to the top.  
He stopped and looked down at his friends. "Go Frodo!" they cried, "you must destroy the ring!"  
He stood there until a clone's cable launcher flew onto the building. Then he ran while grasping his hurting shoulder. It bled onto his hand and ached. Frodo leaped to the next roof with the clone trooper in pursuit behind him.

**-**  
Peter lay on the ground unconscious for three hours before waking. A sound of stomping feet woke him out of his daze. Peter had no idea what they were but he hid behind a huge hollow log at the sight of huge creatures with axes and swords. Bows and knives that looked murderous. They ran on. One of the grosser ones stopped. They all stopped suddenly.  
"We're not going ant further 'till we've had a breather.  
"Get a fire going!" The lead beast yelled.  
Peter watched as what looked like a person with big feet. Pushed himself to his friend.  
"Merry! Merry!" He cried  
Merry opens his eyes and said weakly, "I think…we have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippen."  
Peter watched as the creatures chopped down trees. Groans and moans sounded from the falling tress. Wherever I am…the trees can talk. Peter thought to himself.  
"What's making that noise?" The one called Pippen asked.  
Merry looked to the forest, "It's the trees."  
"What?"  
"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall…and come alive."  
Peter had no idea where Buckland was, but he listened on.  
"Alive?" Pippen squeaked.  
"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move." Merry finished.  
(Right now you're probably wondering how Pippen and Merry are back at Middle-Earth. Just keep reading.)  
"I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" A creature named Mauhur cried angrily.  
"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" A beast named Snaga said as his eyes rested on the Hobbits. "What about them? They're fresh."  
"They are not for eating!" The lead Orc named Ugluk objected.  
"What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh.. They look tasty!" A goblin/Orc said.  
Ugluk shoves at the Orcs. "Get back, scum!" He shouted.  
All the others begin to get restless as a random Mordor beast calls out, "Carve them up!"  
Snaga moves towards the Hobbits. "Just a mouthful."  
"No!" Ugluk shouts. Pippen and Merry curl up in fright. Ugluk jumps upon Snaga and cuts off his head. It bounces off the Hobbits shoulders. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" Ugluk shouts as Orcs dig into the fresh meat; intestines flying. As the Orcs take their eyes off the Hobbits, Peter charges quietly in and cuts the Hobbits binds. A foot comes down on Peter and a goblin/Orc says quietly, "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!"  
Suddenly a spear stabs through the Orcs back. Chaos erupts as Riders of Rohan come bursting out upon the Orcs.

The moon hung in the sky and the wind whispered among the trees. Anakin was sound asleep, but that was not the same for his Padawan. Ahsoka lay awake. They were in the large temple in the hill, and she couldn't fall asleep. She sneaked outside as wind whipped on her face. She kept walking into the field towards the howling erupting from the trees that made a thick wood. Suddenly Wargs burst from the trees. Orcs as pale as the moon itself rode astride them.  
"Mirdautas vras! Grrraaahhh!" The Orcs screamed.  
Ahsoka reached down for her lightsaber before realizing it wasn't there. She gathered the force as the Orcs and Wargs gathered in a circle around her. Ahsoka released the force in a huge ball that blew back the Orcs. More Orcs charged. Ahsoka somersaulted out of the way before pulling to a stop to avoid a Warg with an Orc riding it. The Padawan flipped out of the way of a swinging axe before force blasting an Orc and Warg away. It was chaos. Wargs with Orcs charged violently as Ahsoka dodged. In the heat of the battle an Orc shot and arrow. Ahsoka moved out of the way and the arrow killed the Orc behind her raising a sword over her. A Warg with no rider came barreling at her like a wild bull, its mouth gaping open. It snarled menacingly as Ahsoka grabbed its mouth with her hands and tried to push it closed. She let the force power its mouth closed. But then as the Warg kept running, pushing Ahsoka forward, the force faded. She tripped and fell. She grabbed onto the Wargs beak. (Beak? Not the inside.) She tried to keep her body from being run over by the galloping Warg. Then she felt a yanking on her foot. An Orc grabbed her foot and pulled her from the Warg. Ahsoka punched him in the face several times until she finally escaped his grasp. She glanced back and saw the almost dead Orc behind her. She saw the same Warg charging her again. She grabbed a chunkful of hair and swung onto its back. The Warg ran swiftly into the dense woods carrying the terrified Padawan with it.

**Review Replies!**

**Blue Mountain Fairy: You are FANTASTIC! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm like, seriously glad you like it. That's great! YOU'RE GREAT! ;D ;)**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: I'm glad you thought it was funny. Thanks for helping me spell Kashyyyk, is that right? Ok, anyway, you are AWESOME! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**LuthienThranduillion: Thanks! I'm sorry I've been keeping you wait so long for Faramir. I'll get the chapter up, I promise. ;) :D Thanks for the support! :) :D **

**Smirkwood Elf: Hello again! :D Thank you for the compliments and thanks for the advice. I'll try to follow it! :D ;) :) ;D**

**EgyLynx: I'm HAPPY you want to see what's next! Thanks for the support and reading and reviewing and YOU ROCK! :D ;) :) ;D**

**Thanks everyone! And I'm so sorry it's taken me so long. I was at camp. It was awesome! But I'm getting off subject. I'll try to do better. Thanks! Bye! :D ;D Galu! (means goodbye/good luck in Elvish!) :D :D **


	5. Frodo on the Run

**Chapter 5**

**I'm sorry it's taken me forever! I've been suffering from a little writer's block. Anyways that's no excuse, if I even spelled that write. Here's the next chapter. I think what I needed to do was listen to jazzy music! ;D :-)**

Ahsoka grasped onto then galloping beast. The Warg shook it's head around in a frenzy to throw it's rider. But the Jedi Padawan clung on like a barnacle hangs onto a ship. The Padawan ducked under a low hanging branch. Something moved in the trees but Ahsoka couldn't make out what it was.

Obi-wan Kenobi reached out with the force. He had never been here before. He moved around a rock and continued walking. Then dead ahead he saw the exit to the woods he was in and saw a tall structure with the ground below it dug out. He approached it silently. He watched saw strange creatures he'd never seen before doing many different duties. He hesitated and thought it might be better if he sneaked in. But it was too late. One of the creatures pointed to him and before he knew it and arrow was launched at him. He dodged and weaved before stopping and taking out his lightsaber. He deflected the arrows as if they were bullets. He was surprised when they didn't bounce back to his oncoming enemy. As they crowded toward him he had several thoughts running through his head. Are they my friends but don't know it yet? But before he had a chance to answer they overtook him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His breath was hard. His shoulder ached. He was tired, but pressed on. Frodo jumped to the next roof and almost didn't make it. He stumbled but stood again and started into a run. The trooper pursued quick as if he had done this a billion times. Frodo could still hear Sam yelling. He got a sudden burst of energy. He went faster, faster, faster. The clone behind him kept up. Frodo pushed faster, harder. His feet shifted faster. Edging along the roofs. Not a single flaw in his footing he leaped blindly sideways and hit another roof with his feet. The reassuring feeling was whisked away as he pressed on along the roof as it tilted sideways. He looked up as a loud noise overtook the sky. Large aircraft machines filled the sky. Frodo had never seen this. His heart beated loudly. Clone troopers slid down on roofs around him on ropes. Their feet hit the ground and their boots reassured them they wouldn't fall. Frodo's eyes widened and his hand automatically reached to his pocket. A war raged inside him as he slid to a halt. Then he made his decision as he ran away to the closest open area. He ran hard, he saw the huge gap looming before him. His heart beat loudly, he heard the footsteps banging behind him. He leaped. It seemed like he would never come back down. He reached out to make it to the other side. But it was such a huge gap, would he make it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was stuck in the middle of the chaos. He saw the Hobbits dash off into the forest. Peter sprinted after them. He tore through branches and brambles. He was not far behind them when he saw a little behind them an Orc was coming after them. He watched as Merry and Pippin climbed into a tree. He was climbing up after them and felt something grab his leg. It pulled him down from the tree and everything else he couldn't make out. The tree crushed the Orc and someone was telling him to run. He stood and as he began to chuck it the tree swept him off the ground.

_Review Replies:_

_Mrs. King Aragorn: Wow, thanks, I feel special. Thanks, I always spell stuff wrong. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And, it's ok. I get carried away all the time. :D :D :) :)_

_EvenstarWarrior: Thanks! I was kind of scared I got my tenses mixed up, so thanks for letting me know. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! :) :) :D :D _

_EgyLynx: Wow, thanks for stopping by and raeading…and reiwing of course! I'll really try to make them longer after this chapter. Thanks! :D :)_

_FellowFan: I havn't listened to the Newsboys version but I'll probably try it. :) I'll try to write and dance at diferent times from now on. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_Blue mountain fairy: I'm glad you like it, I'll try to post faster from now on! :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You ROCK! :D :) _

_Aria Breuer: Thanks for all the advice. I'm glad there are people like you who put advice or else nobody would like this story. I'm glad you're interested in finding out what's next. :D You're great, and I'll try to follow all you're advice and suggestions. Sorry though, this chapter is really short, but, after this chapter, I promise I'll try to make them long. And I'm really sorry, I'm a really bad speller. I'll try to look the words up on line from now on! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :) :) :D_

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :D :) :D :) I'm glad you all like it and for those of you who don't, just don't read it. :D :)**  
**And those of you who read and not review, you don't get enough thanks! Even if you don't review that's still great that you read! 'Cause if you didn't read, then I wouldn't have any readers which means, a lot of stuff. So you readers are still the best even if you don't review! **

**Well, that's all for now! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon and I'll try to make it longer! :D :) Bye for now! :D :D :D :) :) :)**


	6. Edmund's Sacrifice

** Chapter 6**  
** Edmund's Sacrifice**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! All rights go to their respected owners. And sorry it's taken me soo long.**

He was tired. He was worn out. He was racked with worry. Sam walked willingly with the troopers. Their DC-17s watched him menacingly. He had no idea what they were. He had seen the troopers fire at Frodo, and they didn't look good. Sam was worried sick about Frodo. Was he even still alive, as Sam thought about this his pace slowed considerably.  
"Don't try anything." One of the clones warned as he pushed the barrel of his DC-76 into the Hobbit's back. His thoughts turned to how Pippen and Merry were engulfed in a big white flash and then disappeared. Sam had to get a plan. He had to escape. He had to get to Frodo.  
As they were walking he quickly ducked under a clone trooper and stepped back out of the way of a hand reaching out to grab him. He ducked under another blow and exploded forward out of the ally. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He whipped around a corner in the direction that Frodo had escaped. He was met by a bald headed lady holding two red blades. But they weren't what Sam or Aragorn had, they were able to come in and out of the hilt. They looked sizzling hot.  
Sam skidded to a halt in front of her. She cackled menacingly.  
"What is this?" She asked in an evil sharp voice. "A poor little child lost from its mother?"  
For a moment Sam was struck with fright, then he became ultimately offended. "I'll have you know-" He began but the woman interrupted him.  
"Shut up." She hissed.  
Just then the clone troopers barreled around the corner with guns ready. Ready for a Hobbit. Not ready for Dooku'' assassin. The DC-17's finally tasted some action. Guns blazed around Sam.  
Ventress pushed her blades together as the firefight started and swung them around her, deflecting all the bullets blasting out of the blasters. A soldier with a mini-gun began firing the rapid bullets, the apprentice deflected them with concentration.  
"Taste that scum!" The clone yelled over the loud noises of blasters.  
Sam dove out of the way of Ventress's swinging lightsabers as she perfected a swinging motion with her lightsabers. She surged forward and destroyed the first clone and then moved to the second. Death screams erupted as chaos overtook the scene.  
Sam wasn't sure what to do, then he made up his mind. H3e dashed out of the heat of the battle and tried to charge past Ventress. She turned her upper half and swung her lightsaber in front of the Hobbit, preventing any further escape. She beheaded one more clone before swinging around and taking Sam over. She held his head against her and her lightsaber was dangerously close to his throat. Sam watched as the clones stopped firing. There were only five left.  
"Move and I'll kill him." She threatened. "My guess is you have some purpose for him…well I do too. I'll make you a deal, I'll kill you and him quickly, or I'll kill you and him slowly. What do you pick? Well I guess I'll pick since you're so reluctant to talk." She said before they answered. "I'll kill him first!" She said. "And let you see yourself die!"  
Then Samwise Gamgee felt a sizzling hot blade close in on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anikan Skywalker sensed it in the force. Something was not right. He had heard something, and Ahsoka was gone. He heard the pounding of an animal's feet running closer. He heard some sort of guttural voices speaking in some wicked tongue. Then they were upon him.  
The huge Wargs snarled at him evilly. Orcs pounded into the chamber and an extra large Orc came in riding a Warg. They all stood in a tight circle around the Jedi, as if waiting for something.  
"Grahhhhhh!" The lead Orc screamed as his Warg pounded in a thudding run towards him. Anikan's lightsaber was at his side in an instant. The Warg approached swiftly. It leaped into the air at Anikan. Manflesh and animal flesh collided. The Warg hit the Jedi in the face as it leapt into him. Anikan fell backward on the ground. He could feel blood oozing from his forehead. All the Orcs suddenly began to swarm around him. He swung unguided with his lightsaber trying to get the raging beasts off him.  
They all screamed in fear as they were cut down one by one. The lead Orc approached on foot this time. It took its giant knife and began slashing at anything in its path. Right as Anikan turned around the Orc slashed his leg. Anikan grabbed it in pain as the Orc licked the blood off his blade. Anikan felt something hit him in the back of the head. Everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were all terrified. Peter was gone and the slimy creature had taken them.  
"Juicy sweet!" He finished his song about eating them.  
Lucy began to cry and the strange creature, whose name was Gollum began to talk.  
"We will makess a deal, preciousssss, yessss…We will help you…..yesssss." Gollum turned around and thought. "We will play a game precioussss, yessss. We will pplay my favorite. We will play riddleses…..yessssss."  
Susan turned to Edmund. "What is he talking about?" She asked him in a hoarse whisper.  
"Susan, are you good at riddles?"  
"No. What do you mean-"  
"Then I will do it, I will play riddles with him."  
"What? No!"  
"I will do it…I will play riddles with you…" Edmund answered his request boldly.  
"What? You wills."  
"Yes…but if you lose, we must all go free. If I lose…I will stay here with you willingly, and the girls will go free."  
Gollum turned to him with a grin. "Dealses…I will start…"  
He jumped behind a rock and began.  
"A lonely wandererssss, wounded with iron, we are smitten with war-blades, sated with strife,  
Worn with the sssssword-edge; we have ssseen many battles, Much hazzzardous fighting, oft without hope  
Of comforts or help in the carnage of war Ere we perish and fall in the fightingss of men.  
The leavings of hammersess, the handiwork of smithses, Batter and bite us, hard-edged and sharp;  
The brunt of the battle we are doomed to endure. In all the folk-stead no leech could we find  
With worthses or simple to heal our woundsess; But day and night with the deadly blows  
The marks of the war-blades doublesss and deepensess."  
Edmund sat there for a moment thinking. "Shield." He replied.  
Gollum hissed a guttural sound as he jumped on top of the rock. "Your turn." H esaid in a low voice.  
"A moth ate a word. To me it seemed, A marvelous thing when I learned the wonder  
That a worm had swallowed, in darkness stolen, The song of man, his glorious sayings,  
A great man's strength; and the thieving guest, Was no whit the wiser for the words it ate."  
Gollum sat there for a minute or two while comprehending the answer. "Book-Mothses? Ahhh!" He said once he figured it out. "Our turn now…  
"Time was when we was weapon and warrior; Now the young hero hoods us with gold,  
and twisted silver. At times mens kiss us. At times we speak and summon to battle  
Loyal companions. At times a courser, Bears us o'er marchlandses. At times a ship  
Bears us o'er the billowses, brightly adorned. At times a fair maiden fills us withs breathes;  
At times hard and headless we lies on the board, Bereft of beauty. At times we hang  
Winsome on wall, richly embellished, Where revelers drink. At times a warrior  
Bears us on a horse, a battle adornmentessss, And we swallow, bright-shining, the breath from his bosom.  
At times with my strains we summonsss the heroes, Proudly to wine. At times we wins backs  
Spoil from the spoiler, with sounding voicesss, Put foemen to flight. Now ask what we're called."  
Edmund sat there in deep thought. He was just openeing his mouth to answer when Gollum leaped upon him and shook him violently shouting, "Times up precioussssss!"  
Lucy and Susan screamed and Edmund cried out in surprise.  
"Run!" Edmund screamed at his sisters. They stood there motionless. Gollum stood to his full height and began charging the girls. They screamed and began to run, but Lucy struggled against Susan screaming, trying to get back to save Edmund.  
"Go! Run!" He screamed again. Gollum surged forward as Susan yanked the crying Lucy out of the cavern with tears running down her own face.  
"I'll find you!" Edmund screamed. Then his screams of terror were cut off.

Susan and Lucy stumbled forward. Susan longed for her weapons so she could defeat the wicked creature. But he had thrown then into the icy pool, out of reach. Lucy tripped and fell to the ground. They both sat there crying at the loss of both their brothers.  
"We will find them. We will." Susan promised as she hugged Lucy.  
Lucy began to cry harder.  
"You don't think they could go out so easily did you Lu? We'll find them, you'll see."  
And then that wicked creature shall drown in his own blood. Her head added as they stayed and cried.

**So I hope you liked it! Sorry its taken me so long. No excuses this time. Any way I'm starting a question of the day song of the day type of thing. Well, more like the chapter. **

**Question of the day: If you could be any character in the Chronicles of Narnia who would you pick?**

**Song of the Day: Keep Quiet by Barlowgirl. It's on their CD How Can We be Silent. Barlowgirl rocks! **

_**Review Replies:**_

_**blue mountain fairy: I'm glad I could make your day better! :D :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are awesome! **_

_**Aria Breuer: Thanks! I'm always wanting some help with that kind of stuff. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are great! :D :)**_

_**EgyLynx: I'm glad you like it! You're such a faithful reader and reviewer! Thanks so much! You rock! :D :)**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: "You will see." That's a Gollum quote. But I have a feeling you already know. And I agree. TreeBeard is awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_  
_**You are amazing! :D :)**_

_**Lily Lindsey-Aubery: Well thank you very much! These are my favorite movies too! Well, I guess you can see that, but, anyway! I was hoping I got a good cover picture, so I'm glad you like it! :D :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are fantastic! :D :)**_

**Well, thanks everyone! Don't forget to answer the question of the day and listen to the song! I love that song so much! :D :) Thanks! And have a fantastic day! :D :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Howdy y'all! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! This is a big chapter! It will include every part in it. Every Star Wars, Narnia, and Lord of the Rings piece! Hope you enjoy!**

Peter sat with Merry and Pippen. They sat on a rock and Peter stood. Treebeard had left them here. Merry and Pippen went on about the Shire, but the man wasn't listening. He was thinking about his brother and sisters and wandered what became of them.

"I need to go." He interrupted. "I have to find my brother and sisters."

Pippen and Merry stopped as Peter began to walk away.

"You can't just leave!" Pippen cried. "You'll be caught!"

"Mom said I had to protect them…and that's what I intend to." Then with one more glance back he began to head back the direction he came, away from Merry and Pippen. He heard them calling after him, screaming for him to come back or he would be killed.

The young king continued on the long journey he knew he was heading into.

Edmund was engulfed in darkness. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. Then the silence was broken.

"Gollum! Gollum! We's hungry. Yesss precious, hungryyy"

Then Edmund felt something smacking him on the side of the forehead and he fell unconscious.

Susan was laying on the ground. It was dark and late in the night. There was no campfire, no blankets, just what they had. Lucy was laying awake as well. Thoughts introduced themselves one by one, then fluttered away into the night.

"Lucy? Are you awake?" Susan asked after minutes of silence.

"Yes. Are you?" she answered as she rolled over to face her sister.

Susan gave her a "really" look and then continued. "What do you think is going on with Peter?"

Lucy looked into the sky. "I think he'll come back for us…He wouldn't just leave us…would he?"

Susan rolled back over. "No. Of course not." Then they went silent, and one after the other, dropped off into an unsettled sleep.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of a man in white robes, a white-grey beard, and white hair.

"Why hello there. You look just like…Count Dooku."

Sauruman stared at him before answering, "I am Sauruman the White-"

"Hmmm. That is funny, you look just like Dooku. Are you sure you're not. I would hate to pass up a friendly chat."

"What? No, no I'm not this Count Dooku you speak of."

"Oh! I finally figured it out." Obi-wan interrupted again as he tapped his head. "You are his twin brother! My, it took me a while."

"No-"

"Please tell me where I am. Uh, what planet is this?"

"I am Sauruman the White, you are in Isengard. This world is often referred to as Middle Earth."

Obi-Wan stood silent.

"I suppose my, uh, bodyguards," The wizard said as he looked at one of the Orcs. "Have handled you quite roughly."

"Bodyguards?" Obi-Wan said with a somewhat in a mocking tone.

"Will you join me?" Sauruman slowly asked with a look of lust at Obi-Wan. "That weapon would fare well against our…swords."

Obi-Wan stood still.

"We must defeat Rohan and Gondor, give the power to Sauron."

Obi-Wan felt the force quake at the sound of the name. He felt something was not right, something was evil about this, Sauron. Sauruman to.

"Uh, I'm afraid I can not join you. I have things to attend to." Obi-Wan turned to leave. Orcs closed in on him and Obi-Wan lightsaber swung out.

"If it is a fight you want, a fight you will get." Sauruman said as he stood from his chair.

Obi-Wan slashed at the Orcs. They all fell dead and Sauruman himself dared to fight.

"Taste my wrath!" Sauruman screeched as he used the powers of being a wizard to throw Obi-Wan against the wall. "And the wrath of Isengard!" He finished as Obi-Wan fell from the wall and landed on his two feet, ready to fight.

He swung his blade forward at Sauruman and threw him against the doors with the force. The wizard blew Obi-Wan back the same time and more Orcs grabbed Obi-Wan. Having no chance to use his weapon, it was taken from him and put in Sauruman's hands.

He was taken to the top of Isengard. No way down, except to jump…which is what the Jedi Master intended to do.

Ahsoka Tano grasped on the still wild raging beast. Then it tried to skid to a stop, but to no avail. They both tumbled off the cliff. Ahsoka never knew torture until now. Knowing she would hit the bottom but not knowing when. Constantly bracing for the impact but only to realize it had not yet come. Knowing death was almost there and she couldn't escape it.

Everything zoomed past as she gathered the force around her. The ground was almost there, she could sense it, feel it. Her head spun as she counted down until landing. Then when she felt the time right gathered to force and let it out in a ball. She was poised to land, the force softened the impact of the huge fall into the water below. If only the Warg would have jumped, they might have made it. If only the Padawan would have jumped off the animal. If only.

She plunged into the icy water. Her eyes flicked open and her breath was held. Her legs pumped and her arms pushed as she struggled to the surface. She felt like she hit concrete. Her fingertips felt the cool air of the surface as she swam harder. Her head emerged and she felt the sun's rays on her face again. The current pushed her mercilessly down the river. She saw the brown fur of the Warg as they were both pushed onward. The current washed them down the River Rush.

The Warg struggled to keep his head above the water. Ahsoka was pushed faster bacause she was smaller. When she reached the beast she grabbed onto him and forced his head back up out of the water. He was too strong and his head went back under. Then the Padawan saw the problem; she struggled to get the rock off its foot. When he did the animal and Togruta continued downstream.

Arrows suddenly reigned into the water. Orcs were gathered around the top of the ravine. They chanted war cries as they shot their poisoned black arrows into the water. One went in between Ahsoka's fingers while others were yards off. She still held tight to the Warg's tangled fur. If she ever escaped the River Rush, she would need a fast ride.

The Warg's followed them down the river. Arrows hit closer and closer, one skinning her leg. The Padawan dunked under the water and opened her eyes. She saw the Warg thrashing around and she swam to go faster. The water rushed around her as she quickened her pace down the rocky river. Then she felt something she had never felt before. Something pointy hit her head very hard.

Anakin walked along with chains binding his wrists and ankles. He could break through, but now was not the time. Orcs surrounded him. They were smelly and disturbing. They would shout deep unsettling commands to him in their own tongue. But he couldn't speak their tongue, and when he "disobeyed" they would threaten in their tongue, and when he still didn't obey they would take out their swords and try to slice him up. Every time he would duck or dodge.

His previous battle with the Orcs left him tired, muddy, and bloody. They had him keep marching along. They carried he axes, bows, and swords with the end curved. They were ruthless and cared nothing for human life. Anakin had already witnessed several times when they killed each other.

The Uruk Hai kept on having him march along. They didn't ride on Wargs like the ones with Ahsoka; they would stay on their own two feet, unless they found a slab of meat, them they would go down on all fours.

"What's that?" The lead Orc asked. They all stopped. Suddenly, all sorts of creatures burst from around the corner. Centaurs, Minotaurs, Fauns, Dwarves. They were all there. A huge Griffin circled in the sky. Then the battle began.

The lead Centaur charged the lead Orc. The Orcs huge weapon was unleashed from its sheath and the Centaur's two swords sat ready in his hands as his horse legs carried him at a swift gallop. The Centaur swept his sword at the Orc's side. The Orc blocked and stumbled backwards at the powerful blow. The Centaur finished the Orc off when he severed the Orc's head. The head flew meters away and the battle continued. Hardly any Orcs survived the strong and muscular Minotaur except a few who managed to kill one. The Centaurs would run anything on their path down and use their swords to finish whatever enemy alive off. The Fauns would jump around and kick and swipe with their swords. Most of them died in the clash of the worlds. The small dwarves were as capable as the thirteen dwarves. The would shoot their bows, kick and swipe with swords.

Anakin fumbled to release the chains, but to no avail. They were strong and the force wasn't with him at the moment. A Centaur thudded and skidded to the ground next to him, and Anakin knew he had to move. The Orc holding his chains frantically searched for a new weapon. He reached down to pick a sword up off the ground as Anakin stepped on it. Allowing no one to pick it up. The Orc looked up at him and that was the last thing he saw. The Jedi wrapped the chains around the Orc's neck and pulled. The beast's neck snapped and Anakin snatched his lightsaber out of the Orc's other hand. He flicked it on and broke his bonds. Then he ran as quickly as he could out of the heat of the battle. An Orc collided with him and the Centaur he was running from stabbed him as he was laying on the ground. The Centaur pummeled into Anakin and the Jedi's comlink was caught in the half horse's hair. The force rushed back to him and he jumped on the Centaur's back and freed his comlink from the black, tangled hair. The Centaur bucked and the Jedi clung on for life. The horse legs killed everything in its path. An Orc finally loosened his hold on the Centaur's back when its massive sword zoomed towards him. The man dove off the Centaur's back as the Centaur and Orc swords collided. The Centaur parried the blow and the Orc flipped over and was trod by the Centaur's deadly hooves.

Anakin activated his blue weapon and killed any charging beasts. He escaped the battle and charged into the woods the direction Ahsoka had gone. He could sense it in the force. She had went this way. _And I'm gonna find her. _He thought as he fled into the woods after his Padawan.

Sam felt the burning weapon on his neck. He lay on the ground. His throat was burning. The bald lady began cutting down more clones. Normally Sam would have tried to escape. But he knew there was no escape for him. The bald headed lady cut down and killed trooper after trooper as reinforcements flooded in.

Death screams kept erupting and the sounds of the clones yelling, "Take it down! Take it down!" sounded repeatedly. "We need reinforcements!"

She finished the clones off just as more came. She picked up Samwise and ran. Sam flailed, she hit the back of his head with her lightsabers. For Sam, everything went black. And in his unconsciousness, death occurred more than once.

Frodo thudded to the other roof. He was met with the lights of the aircraft. Huge spotlights covered him as he kept running. He was met at the next roof by clone troopers. His body turned but he kept looking back as he began to flee back the way he came. He heard a gun cock at his head and when he turned his head. The barrel of a gun glared at his brain menacingly as a clone with blue markings on his helmet held the weapon at his head. The clone had a skirt like thing attached to his belt.

"Not so fast." He said slowly as he stared at Frodo with his other hand holding a gun at his side. Frodo drew a long breath.

"Captain Rex…nice work." One of the shinies stated.

"Thanks Lead." He answered. As he turned his attention back to Frodo.

"Tell General Ti we've caught him."

"Yes, Sir!" Lead answered.

And Frodo knew he'd better dig up some good answers for an interrogation as they locked binders on him.

**Well I hope you liked it! Sorry it has taken me so long too update. Computer problems. Well hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! **

**Review Replies:**

**EvenstarWarrior: I'll to put more Frodo in. Did you like Rex? Susan is a good choice. I would probably be her to. I mean, Susan is pretty awesome! Sorry for such the long wait. BarlowGirl is, indeed, awesome. You are AWESOME! :D :) **

**Blue mountain fairy: Thanks for the support. You are AWESOME and you Rock! :D :) **

**BlackShaftedArrow: Well thank you! You are so kind! A CENTAUR WOULD BE AWESOME! I wonder what that would be like? Well, anyway! Thanks! YOU ARE GREATY! :D :) **

**Lily Lindsey-Aubery: You are very welcome for the new chapter. I think being Edmund would be cool. I mean, I can see how you like him. WARNING! RANT COMING ON! Everyone gives Edmund a bad rap just because of what he did first movie! That is so unfair, I mean, Edmund is awesome! Speaking of awesome people…YOU ROCK! :D :)**

**EgyLynx: Why thank you. You are always a faithful R and R. Thanks for the support. YOU ARE AMAZING! :D :)**

**Song of the day: Good Day by Britt Nicole. (I love this song!)**

**Question of the day: Do you think Ahsoka should have gone back to the Jedi Order? And do you think Vader ordered to have her killed since she was a former Jedi?**

**And here's another question. What do you think of Rex? I personally think he's awesome!**

**Well, thanks everyone! And God bless you all! :D :D :) :) Thanks for R and R'ing! 3 3 Love ya all! 3 3**


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

** Thanks everyone for stopping by! All rights to their respective owners, and here's the next chapter! Oh ya, and I wanted to clear one or two things up. There was some confusion about Ahsoka the last chapter. She is in Narnia and some Orcs and Wargs got there too. And also, a very observing reader noticed that Ahsoka got skinned on her leg with a poisoned arrow, so therefore, would she not be poisoned? She is, indeed, poisoned. Thanks so much for bring that to my attention. I probably would have went right over it! :D :) Here is the next chapter! :D :)**

**All rights to their respected owners such as Tolkien, Lewis, and Lucas.**

Peter weaved in between trees. His breath came hard. He was going back the way he came, trying to beat the darkness. He loosened his sword in his sheath. I'm almost there, I think. He was being very clever as they were carried away by Orcs, he did as Pippin did and constantly dropped pieces of fabric, metal, and all sorts of things. He also paid the closest attention to landmarks. Now, he backtracked. At the moment he couldn't be sure if he was going the right way. They came from the North, or was it South… These things he questioned in his mind.  
The nasty bite Gollum gave him hurt more and more. More often he felt it swelling up. He remembered the state which he had left his family in. he felt terrible and he was absolutely miserable. Little did he know, this was the exact state in which Edmund was in…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Edmund awoke he immediately began struggling to find his way out of the darkness. There was no sign of the creature Gollum; it was almost as if he had left his prisoner unguarded. In the darkness he smacked against a large rock, he tripped and fell on the dirty, rocky ground. The young man felt something sharp against his hand, his sword. He snatched it up thankfully. He scuttled forward, completely lost in a maze of darkness. He saw a faint light, glimmering in the dark abyss. He crawled to it, then picking himself up clumsily ran towards it. So close…so close. He hurried faster, he could here a scratchy breathing behind him.  
"Gollum! Gollum! Come back, preciousssss! Ahhhh!" He screeched. Then finally he emerged unto warm sunlight and let it cover him after being engulfed in the hideous darkness. Gollum leaped after him, and Edmund made a mistake by pausing. Gollum grabbed his shoulders. The king held the sword firmly in his hand. He used his other hand to grab Gollum's face and push it back, causing him to fall. Gollum lay on the ground as Edmund readied his sword.  
He stared into the creature's eyes and felt a certain pity on him. He shoved to point of the sword at Gollum's throat. He pressed down on the sword, then something stopped him. He hesitated, not knowing what he felt that made him change his mind.  
He slowly began to back away. Then after being a few meters away, turned and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan and Lucy stood staring at Gollum's cave.  
"Do you think Edmund's still in there?" Lucy asked, not willing to take her eyes off the entrance.  
"How would he have escaped?" Susan countered as they both stood staring. Little did they know that Edmund had escaped that morning, when the sun had first began to rise.  
"It's midday now." Susan said as she took a few steps forward. "Let's just hope that enough light shines through that doorway." Then she began towards it, Lucy following close behind.  
"Lucy! I already told you, you're not going in there with me!" Susan said.  
"Well, I just thought you might need a little extra help?" The younger of the two offered.  
"No." Susan said firmly as she took the DIY torch from Lucy's hands.  
"How are you planning to light that?" Lucy inquired.  
"I don't know! I haven't planned that far ahead yet!" She answered as she searched around. "I'll just rub it against a rock or something." She muttered sarcastically.  
Lucy snorted. "You know, you might just have to do that."

Susan kneeled by a big boulder, furiously rubbing stick on stone to try to light it. The small pieces of fabric wrapped around the stick began to come apart with the futile attempts to light it.  
"Susan, we've been working on this for over a hour!" Lucy said, trying to get her sister to see the light of the situation.  
"You're right! It's no use!" She said as she flung to stick as hard as she could into a nearby boulder. "Grrahhhh!" She moaned frustadedly.  
"I'll just have to go in like this." Susan snorted as she started toward the entrance.  
"No, Susan! You can't go like that!"  
"Lucy, don't be ridiculous! There's no other options!" She yelled. She was entered the cave entrance when a sudden voice cried out, "Susan! Wait!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Song of the Day: Dead Man by Jars of Clay**

**Question of the day: Have you seen the Battle of the Five Armies, and if soo, what did you think of it?**

**Review Replies:**

**BlueMountainFairy: (Blushes) Gee, thanks! BUT YOU ARE FREAKIN INCREDABLE TOOOO! Thanks! I hope you liked the next chappie, cause you're AWESOME! : ) :D **

**BlackShaftedArrow: You are awesome! Ya, I was hoping people would think that part was funny, cause I think everyone here knows that I'm not really a funny person! But anyways I'm gettign off subject! THANKS YOU'RE VERY AMAZING! And for you're second review, I cleared that up at the top, thanks soo much for bringing that too my attention! :D :) Thanks!**

**EvenstarWarrior: Thank you for the compliments! And I totally agrre with you! If I were Ahsoka I would be like sorry Anakin, but, see ya! They didn't trust her, so why should she have any reason to trust them? I also agree that if she did play low, she probs wouldn't get caught. Vader could have had her in mind, probs not though, cause he thought Padme betrayed him. Ahsoka leaving, he could have thought the same thing. I don't really thing so though, cause circumstances were diferent. Cause he knew evrything that happened and what caused her to chuck it! REX IS THE BEST CLONE EVER! Well, Matchsticks and them, their up there to, soo, ya. Anyways thanks! :D :) **


End file.
